


Evan WOULD cheat youre all wrong

by MichaelYells



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cheating, Connor is dead, Dead Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), F/F, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelYells/pseuds/MichaelYells
Summary: Evan cheats on Jared with Alana. Thats the plot.





	Evan WOULD cheat youre all wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan cheats on jared with ALANA. THATS the plot.

Evan was, undoubtedly, in his opinion, a good person. Sure, yeah, he made mistakes, but didn’t everyone? Even if said mistakes may had not been as big as his own mistakes, they were still mistakes. Wasn’t there a saying, forgive and forget? Well, it didn’t really matter. That wasn’t the point. The point was, as Evan’s heart pounded in his chest, he knew he was making a mistake, and that he needed to stop. But, he didn’t. It was too late. He already did it. Maybe, having sex with one of his only friends while he was dating his best, long time friend was a bad idea. Well, he knew it was. What he didn’t know, is why he decided to go along with it until it was goddamn over.

Because right then, he was lying naked in the bed with Alana Beck, doing absolutely nothing as she lazily kissed his neck and rubbed his thigh. She seemed like she wanted another round, with how she was slowly moving lower, Making Evan’s face warmer and hands sweatier. Oh, yeah, Alana definitely wanted another round, if the way her hand suddenly (yet somehow gently) wrapped around his cock was any indicator.  
  
Evan wasn’t about to say no. Hell no to saying no. What was he supposed to say? Haha, how about...  
  
“Oh, hey, sorry, I know we already went once but I don’t think you know this I’m actually dating Jared now and I think we should stop.”  
  
It came out breathy and hurried. Evan broke out into a cold sweat. Oh, god. He hadn't meant to say that. If Evan could have _one_ power, it would be to go back in time. He messed up so much. So fucking much. Why was he like this? Why him? Out of every person in the world, why did it have to be him. Anyone but him. Most people would say they would sacrifice themselves if they could save another. Evan, no. Didn't he deserve a break once in his life? Didn't he deserve a life in general. No. Evan would trade his life for most anyone else's.   
  
He barely heard Alana talking, even though her mouth was mere feet away from his ears. All he heard was the fast pace of the words. Felt the way she scrambeld to get away as if she just commited the worst sin (of course, Alana actually had morals). Oh god, oh god. Evan was such an idiot. A disgusting, pervert idiot. He struggled to find his words as he watched Alana frantically pull her clothes back on. Oh, she was already at her shirt. How long had Evan been just lying there, stuck in his own mind? His eyes dropped and he noticed the black lacy bra was gone from where it had been discarded. She must've put it back on during his (still occuring) panic. Evan tuned in at the worst possible moment. He always did.  
  
“I should’ve known better, after what you pulled with Connor. I thought you were better, Evan. That maybe you deserved a second chance but, god- I’ll see you at school,” and she was gone. Where was she going? Evan had  _drove_ her here. His eyes welled up with tears.

A sharp pain erupted in his chest at the harsh words, bringing back bad memories. He really was a bad person. He was wrong. Evan was never a good person. How stupid it was to think that. Her words were not meant to be mean or painful, probably. She was probably speaking her mind, telling the truth. Something Evan was awful at. He could never tell the truth. He only told the truth when it was the wrong thing to do; When it was going to make everything worse.  
  
Idiot, idiot, idiot. A scumbag. A dumbass. A freak. A man-whore. A liar. A pig. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting.  
  
No one was as bad as him. No one at all. How could Evan do such a thing? He thought he had gotten better, too. That maybe, just fucking maybe, he had stopped hurting people. Jared, his mom, Connor, Zoe, even Alana. Evan didn’t even like Alana. Why did he do that? Maybe he wasn’t used to the attention and thought he needed it. But, Jared would’ve had sex if he asked. If he would just speak up and say what was on his mind.  
  
Evan was crying, now. Eyes welled up with hot tears as he pulled his boxers over his dick, now soft from all the attention. The bad attention. The truth. How could he betray Jared like this? After everything Jared did for him?  
  
His eyes wandered down as his phone rang. And, just through the sea of tears, he could read the name. Cloudy yet clear. A sob tore out of his chest uncontrollably. Evan couldn't even feel bad at Alana. He had it coming. One more time, he glanced down.   
  
_Jared Kleinman._


End file.
